heartbeat_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Dawn Norteno
Silk Vepar Unnamed parents |likes= Pear yogurt |dislikes= Asymmetry |hobby= Culinary Arts }} Dawn Norteno is a traveling Conjurer Eve meets at Route 182. Her two Mogwai, Vice and Silk, have been trailing her to no avail until Eve helps. Appearance Dawn has brown hair styled into low pigtails with yellow bands. She has a similar two-pronged cowlick at the back of her head that's similar to Eve and her grandfather's, indicating that she hails from the same country Eve came from. Her eyes are a deep purple. She wears a pair of square-framed half-rim glasses. Dawn also wears a purple sweater vest with yellow diamond decals over a white, long-sleeved polo shirt. She wears a skirt, a pair of tube socks, and brown loafers. She carries around a messenger bag full of cooking utensils and materials. Personality Outside the kitchen, Dawn is a nervous and self-conscious young woman who is scared of being outed as a Conjurer due to her family's fear and preconceptions about Mogwai. She refuses to talk to Eve until prompted by Eve returning her Mogwai to her, indicating that Dawn isn't one to socialize freely. Later in the game, she adjusts to the idea of being a Conjurer due to Eve's accomplishments and opens up to her Mogs and to Eve eventually. Despite not wanting to talk to her Mogwai at first, Dawn is very knowledgeable about both of them, down to the most minute details such as height and shoe-size. When faced with a cooking challenge, Dawn loses her shyness and becomes a bit more competitive and decisive. As an aspiring chef, she's well-versed on anything food-related. She's determined to leave a legacy in the form of a legendary recipe. Dawn doesn't seem to be scared of dangerous situations as she's willing to cook for Tiny Oni and traverse dangerous areas for the sake of collecting spices and meat. Story Prior to traveling overseas, Dawn lived in a country hostile to Mogwai. While studying to be a chef to follow in her father's foosteps, unbeknownst to her family, she had pacted with a couple of Mogwai, Vice Focalor and Silk Vepar. At some point, Dawn travels overseas with her Mogwai trailing behind her without her knowledge. She used her need to study new recipes as an excuse to run away from her Mogwai. Eve first encounters her at Route 182 and attempts to reunite her with her Mogwai. Relationships Vice Focalor - One of Dawn's Mogwai. Vice adores Dawn to the point of getting depressed at the notion of being abandoned, but understands that she must break her pact if only to make Dawn happy. After Dawn decides to keep pacted, Vice becomes ecstatic and willing to help Dawn out with her strange food-gathering demands. Dawn can blurt out random things about Vice, which flusters Vice. Silk Vepar - Dawn's other Mogwai. Just like Vice, Silk cares enough about Dawn to seek her out in an unfamiliar land. She's always happy to offer her services to Dawn when it comes to gathering hard-to-reach ingredients. As with Vice, Dawn knows various things about Silk, including her height and her apparent infatuation with Pike Crocell. Trivia *Dawn's Mogwai mistakes her for Eve due to her pigtails and "head antennae." However, Dawn's hair is more of a reddish brown and she has a paler skin tone than Eve. *She was meant to be an antithesis to Eve in personality and color scheme (purple/yellow instead of blue/green). *Like all the other Conjurers, her last name is a musical term. Norteño is a genre of Mexican music related to polka and corridos. Gallery dawn_f.png|Field sprite Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Conjurers